Die zeit vergeht
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Hacía años que Gilbert deseaba hablar. Poder decir aquellas palabras que llevaba dentro hacía tanto, y que su propio concepto de orgullo le impedía expresar. Pero el tiempo se escapó de sus manos inevitablemente. [PruAus/One-shot AU]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Fic dedicado a una personita especial que me pidió un fic PruAus. Siento no haber cumplido todas las condiciones, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Espero que sea del agrado de todos.

* * *

-¿Y bien, no querías decirme algo?

Gilbert miró al hombre frente a él. De pie, con aquel porte siempre rígido, y sus ojos violetas fijos en él. No pudo evitar una leve media sonrisa al verlo; se había burlado muchas veces de aquel comportamiento, pero tampoco podía negar que no le hubiera gustado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Por qué sonríes? No veo que la situación sea graciosa.

-Vamos, señorito. ¿Es malo tomarse la vida con buen humor?

-Sabes bien qué opino sobre eso. Además, con lo que ha pasado últimamente no deberías estar de buen humor.

-Agh, ya lo sé-gruñó, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, y el austriaco se sentó a su lado. Gilbert por un momento ni siquiera lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando apoyó un poco la cabeza en su hombro. Fuera, todo estaba cubierto de nieve.-Es raro verte tan cariñoso, señorito estirado.

-Especialmente contigo-murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.-Pero supongo que la situación lo requiere. Y también es raro verte a ti tan tranquilo.

El albino intentó emular una de sus corrientes risas, con aquella forma tan extraña que tenía para hacerlo. Las comisuras de los labios de Roderich se alzaron un poco, aún reconociendo la falsedad de aquellos gestos.

Esta vez, Gilbert estaba realmente hundido.

-Señorito-dijo, mientras sentía un nudo formarse lentamente en su tráquea.

-¿Sí?

-Hubo algo...que siempre quise decirte.

-¿De qué se trata?

Gilbert tomó algo de aire, pensativo. Roderich, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en él, esperó en silencio. Podría haber esperado toda una eternidad, si fuera necesario, en esa misma posición, solo a la espera de sus palabras.

-Te quiero-susurró, prácticamente en un único suspiro. El resto de palabras se deslizaron libremente por sus labios, liberando un poco el nudo de su garganta.-No sé por qué nunca pude decírtelo antes, demonios. No era nada asombroso por parte de alguien como yo dudar en esos momentos...-gruñó, hablando un poco más bajo.-...Pero lo hacía. Dudaba y esperaba, a pesar de no haber ninguna posibilidad de que lo notases. Y al final...Esperé demasiado.-detuvo sus palabras, dirigiéndole su mirada rojiza.

Roderich había abierto los ojos, separándose de él, y le miraba a su vez. Unos ojos en los que Gilbert buscaba vitalidad, el destello que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero esos ojos ya no estaban vivos. La persona a la que pertenecían de forma legítima ya no estaba en aquel mundo.

-Es demasiado tarde, Gilbert.

El albino, sin embargo, sonrió de forma amarga. Miró con detenimiento al hombre frente a sus ojos, y después a un objeto que reposaba en la mesa del salón. Tirando por la borda lo poco que podía quedar de su cordura, murmuró.

-...No eres el verdadero Roderich, ¿verdad?

El silencio de su propia alucinación le trajo la respuesta.

Gilbert se levantó, cogiendo el objeto que reposaba en la mesa desde hacía unas horas. Roderich nunca se hubiera sentado a su lado. Ni habría apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Tampoco le hubiera sonreído así.

Y ahora, simplemente ya no existía.

Sus pasos le llevaron al exterior. Allí, hundió los pies en la nieve, que inmaculadamente cubría todo frente a él, y seguidamente se sentó. No había nadie en la calle, no a esas horas, nadie excepto él. Parecía una bonita estampa para lo que se disponía a hacer. Miró a su alrededor: incluso sus propias alucionaciones se habían ido. Apoyó el frío metal de la pistola en su sien, y cerró los ojos. Sintió que aquel nudo en la tráquea terminaba definitivamente de asfixiarle, y se permitió tomar aire una última vez.

Un breve instante después, su sangre caía sobre la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo.


End file.
